


It is worth noting that the District 5 killings received the highest reaction

by afinch



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: First Hunger games, Gen, Hunger Games, Meta, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/afinch
Summary: Report From the First Hunger GamesTotals:Initial Bloodbath: 6/23, 26.1%Natural Causes: 5/23, 21.7%Winnowing Flood: 5/23, 21.7%Other Tribute: 7/23, 30.4%





	It is worth noting that the District 5 killings received the highest reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brachylagus_fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/gifts).



> I loved all your prompts and wish I could have written them all! I tried to give you some of everything, enjoy!

Seneca sat in his private office and considered what to do. The Games this year had had some excitement with District 12, but they were otherwise a lackluster, run-of-the-mill Games, heading towards boring predictability. The pleas not to kill the Female from District 12 were weighing heavily on him, but he'd only give the idea consideration if he could come up an exciting way to do it. No use in keeping her alive just to have her die swiftly by District 2's hands. He jumped as something was slid under his door. By the time he got to the door and opened it, they had disappeared. 

He picked up the paper and began to read.

* * *

**A Report On The First Hunger Games**

**The Selection:**

Districts were informed of the Treaty of Treason and the requirements of their districts. The 'offering' of tributes may come in any way the district chooses, so long as two tributes, one male, and one female, are selected. Below are the reports from each district:

Report from District One:   
A male and female, both siblings, one 16 and one 17, each volunteered for the Reaping. No draw was necessary. 

Report from District Two:   
A male and female, both 17, each volunteered for the Reaping. No draw was necessary.

Report from District Three:   
Uprising attempted at start. Three dead, two arrested. A male, 14 and a female, 16, both delinquents, were offered. No draw was necessary. 

Report from District Four:   
A male, 16, and a female, 13, were drawn. Uprising attempted after the first draw. Two arrested. 

Report from District Five:   
Attempts to hide children. Seven executed before a District member revealed them. Seven more executed as a reminder that rebellion against the Capitol will not be tolerated. A male, 14 and a female, 13, were drawn. 

Report from District Six:   
A male, 14, and a female, 16, each drawn.

Report from District Seven:   
A male, 16, and a female, 12, each drawn. Commotion, but no uprising.

Report from District Eight:   
A male, 12, and a female, 17, both drawn. 

Report from District Nine:   
A male, 17, and a female, 14, both drawn.

Report from District Ten:   
Uprising attempted at start. Six arrested, no deaths. A male and female, both 14, drawn. 

Report from District Eleven:   
A male and female, both 16, drawn. Uprising as they were led away. 17 deaths, 22 arrests. 

Report from District Twelve:   
A male, 17, and a female, 12, both drawn. 

**The Game** :

The arena, quickly built, a desert cavern with a singular river running through it, offers only small caves for shelter, with limited visibility. The designers hope was for a brutal and bloody game show. After nine days of battle, in which the tributes initially showed great reluctance to kill, a Victor from District 2 was crowned. Below are the detailed district reports.

Report from District One:   
Male, died 11th, of snake bite in the pit of animals.   
Female, died 22nd, of blow to the head. Kill attributed to the Male from District 2.

Report from District Two:   
Male, crowned winner  
Female, died 20th, of injuries sustained during a fall. Kill attributed to the Female from District 1.

Report from District Three:   
Male, died 23rd, of strangulation. Kill attributed to the Male from District 2.  
Female, died in the initial bloodbath. Kill attributed to the Male from District 10.

Report from District Four:  
Male, died 21st, of strangulation. Kill attributed to the Female from District 1.  
Female, died 19th, of drowning during the Great Flood on Day 7.

Report from District Five:   
Male, died 11th, of poisonous food.  
Female, died 10th, of a blow to the head. Kill attributed to the Male from District 5.

Report from District Six:   
Male, died in the initial bloodbath. Kill attributed to the Female from District 1.  
Female, died 17th, of of drowning during the Great Flood on Day 7.

Report from District Seven:   
Male, died 18th, of drowning during the Great Flood on Day 7.  
Female, died in initial bloodbath. Kill attributed to the Male from District 1.

Report from District Eight:   
Male, died 12th, of fatal knife wounds. Kill attributed to the Male from District 2.  
Female, died 9th, of dog mauling

Report from District Nine:   
Male, died 16th, of drowning during the Great Flood on Day 7  
Female, died 15th, of drowning during the Great Flood on Day 7

Report from District Ten:   
Male, died 14th, of poisonous food.  
Female, died 13th, of starvation.

Report from District Eleven:   
Male, died in initial bloodbath. Kill attributed to the Male from District 2.  
Female, died in initial bloodbath. Kill attributed to the Female from District 9.

Report from District Twelve:   
Male, died in initial bloodbath. Kill attributed to the Female from District 1.  
Female, died 8th of a broken neck. Kill attributed to the Female from District 8.

Totals:   
Initial Bloodbath: 6/23, 26.1%  
Natural Causes: 5/23, 21.7%  
Winnowing Flood: 5/23, 21.7%  
Other Tribute: 7/23, 30.4%

General consensus among the spectators was that the games could have been more exciting had so many not been killed during the Winnowing flood on Day 7. However, analysts correctly pointed out that due to the reluctance of many to kill, the games were not as (re)vengeful as many had anticipated. Killing did occur, especially in moments of desperation. It's telling that of the 13 killed by another Tribute, only 7 Tributes killed, and only 2 Tributes killed more than once. Both our eventual winner, the Male from District 2, and the Female from District 1, each killed 4. 

The ending was spectacular, with 4 of the 7 non-initial bloodbath Tribute-killed deaths occurring among the remaining five Tributes. It seemed as though it was anyone's crown to win, but things took a dark turn on Day 8, when the Female from District 1, who had entered into a pact with the only other remaining Female from District 2 to last until the very end, mercilessly yet covertly shoved her off a cliff, tumbling down the ravine into the river. That night, she strangled the Male from District 4 effortlessly. It was a great strategy, kill them all off covertly. Unfortunately for her, but thrillingly for the spectators, the Male from District 3 unknowingly, but correctly pinned the death of the Female from District 2 on her and the Male from District 2 swiftly sought his revenge. The Male from District 3, having miraculously survived without a kill attributed to him, didn't have the heart to kill and that was his untimely end as the Male from District 2 slowly strangled his last competitor, taunting him until his final breath. This was the (re)vengeance that Panem was hoping for.

It is worth noting that the District 5 killings received the highest reaction as both Tributes, staying together as a team, hadn't eaten in three days. When the Female Tribute found the berries and refused to share them, the Male Tribute bludgeoned her to death. The Male from District 10, while also dying of berries, lost his companion to starvation, not to a bloody death. Her death was barely received by the spectators. **It is recommended that the Game organizers in the future encourage moments like those of District 5, not of District 10 for future Games.**

**Post-win Interview**  
Immediately after winning, the Winner's medical needs were tended to and he was given a private feast. After, he sat down for an interview. The President, fearing that the Winner's words could cause riots, instructed the Winner not to disparage any of his competitors. The Winner, graciously seeing the President's concerns, addressed his remarks to the future participants of the Second Hunger Games: "Don't be afraid to kill. Nobody inside that arena is your friend and they won't show you any mercy, so don't show them any. At the end of the day, you can take the steps you need to in order to stay alive, or you can put down your knife and die. I get to go home to my family - my little brother and my sister and my mom and dad - and there's a lot more dignity in that than a cardboard box of ashes."

So impressed was the President with his candor, he instituted a new rule that all future winners of the Hunger Games would live a life of absolute luxury in their districts, to serve as hope and a reminder to the future participants that there is dignity in living, at any cost.

* * *

Seneca put down the paper and rubbed his eyes. It was nice to know the riots had been occurring since the very beginning; the riots after the death of the Female from District 11 were terrible, but hardly his fault. It was her they had sent, wasn't it? But he couldn't think about that now. Now, he needed to think about what to do about the surprising Female from District 12. 

Then he smiled, and whistled softly. He knew just what to do. Only Districts 2 and 12 would be eligible, and at the end, when it was just the Male and Female from 2 and he rescinded the rule change, the fight to the death would be a sight to behold. Yes, this was exactly what was needed - a love story and a brilliant blood bath. 

It would be a Game for the history books.


End file.
